


Sweeter When Stolen

by Ryshili



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Food Sharing, M/M, Mouth to Mouth food transfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryshili/pseuds/Ryshili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly, cute, short and humorous ficlet where the Dicks are dicks to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter When Stolen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [die-liebe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=die-liebe).



> Done to: http://i205.photobucket.com/albums/bb249/picormdwe/kopiko.jpg  
> die-liebe.tumblr.com
> 
> Which was done to my little day dream while I ate Ramune candy and was talking with them.

Adachi was humming to himself at his desk, perusing through a few papers to file and sort. He heard footsteps drawing close, and he tilted his head upward to check the approaching owner. 

Smiling, Adachi thought he'd have a bit of fun with his senior. Pulling the drawer out, he retrieved a small black wrapped rectangle, the name "KOPIKO" written in bold white letters on a red strip. He returned his gaze toward Dojima, as he slowly tore open the package with his teeth. He pushed the candy out with his thumb and index. The wrapper was discarded on the desk, and Adachi rolled the candy between his forefingers. 

"I found this candy that you might like,sir." He displayed the dark colored rectangle, and gravitated it slowly toward his open month. "Too bad there is only one more left." It hit his tongue. Loud sucking noises followed as he licked his lips. 

Dojima's brows slightly came together, seeing that he was being toyed with. _Hmmm...._ A slight frown as he had to endure hearing Adachi boast.

"Ahh!" The young cop open his mouth, showing it the candy on the tip of his tongue. "Dojima-san! It tastes so~o good." He brought his hands up in a shrug, his brows turning up, as if he truly regretted and felt his next statement. "If only you could try." And continued to display the slowly dissolving candy.

In a quick move, Dojima bridged the gap. Cupping the right side of Adachi's face, he brought down his head. His lips covered Adachi's, sweeping them closed over his tongue and pulling the candy into his mouth. Once safely in his cheek, he continued his quick kiss before anyone would walk by. The younger cop's eyes were wide in shock, and his breath had stopped. His hand curled as it forgot its arrogant pose. His heart pounded in his chest and ears, as Dojima withdrew, smirking and slowly trailing his fingers down the open jaw. 

Straightening his back, he now stood upright as he watched Adachi slowly slink off his chair, weak kneed and obviously failing as his attempt to follow Dojima as he turned and walked off, grabbing his coat. A hard blush was glowing on Adachi's face, as he tried to bring himself back off the floor and watched the other man walk away. 

Slinging his jacket over his shoulder, not even looking back, he grinned as he enjoyed his sweet reward. He called back as he was exiting into the hallway. "It's a little sweet for my tastes."


End file.
